Yu-gi-oh Halloween
by Egypt Warriors
Summary: Halloween has arrive for the gang. What are they planning for this special night. Parings: Puzzleshipping (Y/YY), Tendershipping (R/B), Bronzeshipping (M/M), Medallionshipping (My two OCs H/A),Puppyshipping (J/S), Chaseshipping (T/D). Little of Tea Bashing.


Yu-gi-oh Halloween

Me: This is my first Complete Yu-gi-oh Halloween story. Enjoy

"Alright, the school is throwing a Halloween Party." Joey said excitingly.

"Let me see that." Said a double color hair, teal eye girl name Hoshi.

Hoshi and her look alike except with Navy Blue eye Yami, Akuma, read the sign that says "Domino high school Halloween Party. When: October 31 at six o'clock to eleven o'clock. Where: Domino high school gymnasium. Wear a costume, Nice or scary."

"Sounds like fun." Akuma said wrapping her arm around Hoshi's waist.

"Yeah, we should go to it." Ryou said.

"Yes, but that same day is when Domino is doing its haunted festival." Yugi said.

Everyone realize what Yugi had said and sighed.

"That's true, we did plan to go to it, then go to Hoshi's and Akuma's house to watch a movie." Yami said.

Then Akuma got an idea.

"Say, we can go to the party first, then to the festival, then we can head back to the house to watch a movie." Akuma said.

"That's a great Idea Akuma." Joey said.

"Yeah, but if we have a costume…" Yugi said but Hoshi cut her cousin off.

"We'll wear the costumes to the Party, then we'll bring a spare change when we go out." Hoshi said.

"Ok." The group said in agreement.

"I'll pick all of you up then." Seto said.

"Thanks, Seto." Yami said.

"Well then, let's come up with a costume for each of us then." Malik said.

"Well, I might be having trouble choosing mine." Yugi confessed.

Then Hoshi, Ryou, and Malik look at each other and smirked. Hoshi look at Akuma then whisper in her ear.

"Ask Yami what he's going to be when you two are alone." Hoshi whisper.

Akuma nodded wondering what's going through her koi's head.

"Ok we have till Friday to decide, but Yugi, if you're having trouble choosing a costume, let me, Ryou, and Malik help." Hoshi said.

"Um, Thanks." Yugi said then whisper to Yami "I got a bad feeling about Hoshi choosing a costume for me."

Yami nodded "Don't worry, koi, I'm sure she won't do anything."

"My dear Pharaoh, this is my cousin we're talking about. The cousin that makes Tea, Ushio, and their follower a living hell." Yugi said.

"I know, I know, but trust her, Yugi. If you were right, I'll make it up to you." Yami said.

Yugi kissed Yami on the lips "I hope so."

Yami smiled and kissed his little lover again.

"Get a Room." Bakura and Marik said.

"Says the two who always make out with their hakari's weather it's with us or private." Hoshi said annoyed.

The two got pulled away by Ryou and Malik.

"Told you two that she'll said something like that one day." Both Ryou and Malik said together.

The group just sighed. 

Friday the thirty came fast, and Akuma pulled Hoshi aside at lunch break.

"I talk to Yami this morning while you guys went to class." Akuma said.

"And what is he going to be?" Hoshi asked.

"He said that he's going to be a Vampire." Akuma said.

Hoshi smiled "Thanks Akuma."

Hoshi kissed Akuma as Akuma accepted it.

"Come on let's go to lunch." Akuma said.

"Yeah." Hoshi said as the two head towards the cafeteria.

School has ended and Hoshi asked her cousin.

"Did you figure out a costume yet Yugi?"

Yugi sighed "No."

Hoshi, Malik, and Ryou smirked. Hoshi told the two about Yami's costume and they came up with a perfect costume for Yugi. Hoshi and Malik snatch Yugi by the arms.

"We'll be stealing your hakari for a while, Pharaoh." Malik said as the four left the school grounds.

"I'm guessing Yugi didn't chose a costume." Tristen said.

"I guess so." Duke said

"Akuma, what is going through Hoshi's head?" Yami asked his cousin.

"Truthfully, no." Akuma said with a sighed.

"You're so much help, Medji." Bakura said.

Akuma just give him a death look.

The three hakari's drag Yugi to a costume store.

"What are you guys planning, but mostly you Hoshi?" Yugi asked.

Hoshi grab a basket.

"Malik come with me, Ryou, take him to the changing room and find a stall." Hoshi said.

Hoshi and Malik went to find an outfit and accessories for Yugi's costume while Ryou took Yugi to the boys changing room.

October 31 came as the four got ready. Hoshi had kick Yami out of his and Yugi's bed room telling him that it would be a surprised. Yami got his costume on in a spare room while Akuma was changing in the bathroom. After they were done, the two ancient cousins ran into each other. Yami being dress up as a vampire. He was wearing leather pants and shirt, combat boots, black wrist bands, black choker, a black cape, and Vampire fangs. Akuma was dress up as a monster slayer. She was wearing Black leather pants, Black Turtle neck shirt with a black vest, a waist belt with pouches and a fake sword holder, and an upper body belt that also has pouches, but she has a vampire fangs as well.

"And what are you supposed to be, Akuma?" Yami asked.

"A monster hunter that got turn into a vampire at a young age." Akuma said.

"I see." Yami said.

"Boys, Girls, your friends are here." Solomon said.

"Bring them up Gramps." Akuma said.

Soon the gang have arrived. Joey was a dressed up as a werewolf, he wore a fuzzy brown shirt and pants, brown tennis shoes, brown pointing dog ears, a brown tail, and fangs. Seto was just dressed up as a business man. Ryou was dressed up as an angel. He wore a White dress, white sandals, White wings, and a halo. Bakura was dressed up as a Devil. "He wore, Red Jeans, Red shirt, Red shoes, a pointy tail, horns, and have a pitch fork. Both Malik and Marik were zombies. Malik wore a blue t-shirt, Jeans, and white tennis shoes. Marik wore a Black shirt, black Jeans, and black shoes, and both have make up on to make them look like zombies. Duke was dressed up as a Union guy from an American Civil War. Tristen was dressed up as a World War II Japanese army guy.

"Well, Geeze, Duke and Tristen dressed up as something that is in a history book and Seto does what he does every day." Akuma said.

"Don't get into this Akuma, I try to get him to dress in something else." Joey said.

"Hey, we're done!" Hoshi shouted from upstairs.

"Let's see yours and Yugi's costume." Marik said.

The two came down and stare with wide eyes, except for Ryou and Malik. Hoshi was dressed up as an Ice/Water Warrior. She wore a Teal Genie outfit with navy blue trimmings around the outfit, Turquoise elbow length gloves that strap the middle figure and leave the others bare and have a Teal stone on both of the middle of the gloves hand, teal dress shoes, Teal Cape, a necklace with a blue stone, and a silver and blue circlet with a blue stone in the middle. Yugi was dressed up as an Egyptian Queen. He wore a silk dress with amethyst slash, sandals, gold bracelets and upper bands, an Egyptian necklace, and a golden with amethyst jewels circlet.

"Yugi, you're…" Yami said speechless.

"Beautiful." Hoshi answer knowing what Yami was about to say.

Yami only nodded.

"Well, they had just the circlet so I had to put the amethyst jewels on." Hoshi said.

"Alright let's go to the party." Joey said.

The four grab their bags for that has their change, a quick good bye to Grandpa, got into Seto's limo and drove to the school.

At the dance, the group put their change in their lockers then head towards the Gymnasium.

"Ok so in an hour and a half, we're leaving." Akuma said.

The group nodded and separate, Joey and Seto head over to the buffet table, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik went somewhere private, Tristen and Duke went to the dance floor, and Yugi, Hoshi, Akuma, and Yami sat at one of the tables.

"Not bad for a Halloween Party." Akuma said.

"Yeah, first time to go one of these." Hoshi said.

Yami and Akuma agreed with Hoshi.

"Yami!" a voice shouted.

The four groaned knowing that awful voice. The look and saw their former friend Tea wearing a cheerleaders outfit.

"Once again, an everyday outfit." Akuma mutter.

"Hey Yami." Tea said smiling at Yami.

" _Now I wish we didn't go to this party."_ The four thought.

"How do you love my outfit, Yami?" Tea said posing for the ex-Pharaoh.

Yami wanted to puke, but hold it in.

"Its scary Tea, OG, I'm going to die." Hoshi said acting like she is scare.

"Oh ha, ha," Tea said glaring at Hoshi "And what are you three supposed to be? I know that Yami is a Vampire."

"A Monster hunter that got turn into a vampire at a young age." Akuma said glaring at Tea.

"An Ice/Water warrior." Hoshi said glaring at Tea as well.

"An Egyptian Queen." Yugi said quietly.

Tea look at Yugi.

"You're not beautiful enough to even be an Egyptian Queen, and you're pathetic enough to don't be one." Tea said.

"It's a costume Tea." Hoshi said growling.

"Still the same." Tea said.

Hoshi stood up knocking her chair to the floor and glare daggers at her.

"Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Tristen, Duke, Seto, Joey, We're leaving now! Come on Guys." Hoshi said as she grab Akuma and drag her out of the Gymnasium with Yami and Yugi following her.

The others heard her and went after them.

"Why do you want to leave so early, Hoshi?" Ryou asked.

"Because, Tea was here and she insult Yugi again and try to get to Yami." Akuma explained.

"Oh, that explains it." Duke said.

"Well, let's leave if Tea's going to be here." Seto said.

The group went and change out of their costumes and into their street clothes. Yugi was upset that Tea had ruin his night at the party with his boyfriend, his cousin, and his friends. Yami notice this and held his lover.

"Hey, its ok, the festival will be more fun than the party." Yami said.

Yugi smiled "I hope so."

The group leave the school and head to where the festival was being held.

The group arrived and were amazed at the festival. There were haunted houses, game stands, food stands, a tent for fortune teller, a hay ride. People were dress up in scary costumes and there was a headless horse man costume on a black horse going around.

"Ok, we each got tickets for the rides. Let's split up." Akuma said.

So the group split into three. Seto, Joey, Duke, and Tristen in one, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik in the second group, and lastly, Yugi, Yami, Hoshi, and Akuma. The group split up. Hoshi, Yugi, Akuma, and Yami went to the hay ride first. They waited in line till an ATV with a small trailer with straw bales were park. The four got in. Yugi sat next to Yami as Hoshi sat next to Akuma across from the other two. Once the other people got on, the ATV rolled away. Yugi and Hoshi were talking as the Two Yami's listen.

" _Glad that Yugi is better after what Tea did at the Party."_ Yami thought.

When the ride begin, the path looks creepy like they were in a horror film. Then a scary clown jump on the side of the wagon, where Hoshi and Akuma were, making everyone but two scared. Hoshi clung onto Akuma as Yugi clung onto Yami, making the two chuckled because they love that their lovers clung onto them. During the ride, Hoshi and Yugi were ether clinging onto their lovers or each other when something spook them. When the ride ends, the four got off and went to another ride.

"Oh my Ra. That was fun and scary." Hoshi said.

"Yeah, I heard you scream 'Clown' when any clowns come and spook us." Yugi laughed.

Hoshi blushed "Well excuse me for being scare of a creepy clown."

"Want to bet that Joey can pull a Scooby-Doo jump with Seto." Akuma said.

The four laughed. About two hours later the group met up at the fortune teller tent.

"Ah so we meet up once again." Joey said.

"So who wants to go in first, the lady said.

"Akuma and I will." Hoshi said.

So the two girls go in. about five minutes later they came out.

"Well?" the group asked.

"Both of us will have a good future together and that we'll ended up having kids together." Hoshi said blushing.

"Next." The lady said. Yami and Yugi went in together and sat at the table.

The lady look at the two, grab their hands and concentrate.

"Ah, I see, you two grown into loving each other so much." The lady said.

The two blush.

"Well, we're dating." Yami said.

"I see, though you two love each other so much, but there is an obsicale in the way." The lady said.

"And what would that be?" Yugi asked.

"A Girl with brown shoulder length hair will try to win you over Yami." The lady said.

"Tea." Both Yugi and Yami whisper.

"But you will secede and will be together forever." She said.

"I was hoping for that." Yami said.

"And I can see two beautiful kids." The lady said making the two uneasy.

Once their done, the others went and told their future. They head back to Seto's limo and drove to the girls home.

When they got there, the gang went to the girls craft as well as a hangout room. The Hakari's Tristen and Duke went to make Popcorn for each person. When they arrived Hoshi went to find a Halloween movie.

"Ok, so I have Sleepy Hallow with Johnny Depp, Amityville film, or we can watch a Horror/Comedy film Hocus Pocus." Hoshi said.

"What is it?" Marik asked.

"Want to watch it?" Hoshi asked.

The group nodded. Hoshi pop in the Hocus Pocus DVD and plop next to Akuma. When the Movie was done, the group were laughing.

"No wonder it's famous in the United State." Ryou said. Hoshi look at the clock.

"We can do one more movie." Hoshi said.

"Amityville." Bakura and Marik said.

"Well, so much for Sleepy Hallow." Malik said.

Akuma pop in the DVD after taking the other out and put it back in its case and sat back down next to Hoshi. The movie ended as some were shaken up.

"That was scary." Ryou said.

"No…No kidding." Joey said.

"I love it!" Both Bakura and Marik shouted.

"You two always love Horror films." Duke said.

"Well, at least I know what to give them for their birthday. Two DVD's called the Exorcist." Hoshi mutter.

Soon the group left the girls house.

"Happy Halloween, you guys." Hoshi said.

"Happy Halloween, Hoshi and Akuma." The three hakari's, Yami, Joey, Tristen, and Duke said.

The limo left and head to the Game shop. Akuma wrap her arms around Hoshi's waist.

"Happy Halloween, Hoshi." Akuma whisper.

"Happy Halloween, Akuma." Hoshi said before kissing Akuma on the lips.

At the Game Shop, Yami and Yugi got ready for bed and climb into their bed.

"Well, today was fun, except for Tea and when we have to leave early then planned." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but I do love your costume Yugi." Yami said nipping at Yugi's neck.

Yugi giggle "Thanks Yami. And I love your vampire outfit Yami."

Yami smiled "Let's get some sleep, Aibou."

Yugi nodded "Good night my Vampire Pharaoh Yami, and Happy Halloween, Love you."

Yami smiled "I love you too my Egyptian queen Yugi, good night and Happy Halloween."

The two fell asleep in each other's brace as the night continues.

Me: Yeah Story is done.

Hoshi: Love Halloween, don't you.

Me: Yeah, but my town is boring and they don't get me scared.

Yami: Love to get scare, don't you.

Me: That's Halloween

(Everyone dress in their costumes in from the story while I dress up as Scream.)

All of Us: Review and Happy Halloween (Starts signing 'This is Halloween.')


End file.
